No Strings Attached
by brightnightwriter
Summary: Elena &her friend Claire are waging a war against Damon. A Prank war, that is, until things get a little more...personal. Claire now has to deal with her random hook ups with Damon, and what is up with her Ancient History teacher? Psycho much?
1. Chapter 1

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! **

**So this is just a short excerpt for a story I may or may not continue... a teaser, I guess. Anyway let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Elena, Claire! We are going to be late!" Stefan yelled from downstairs. Two girls suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, running down. Stefan frowned at his girlfriend and his friend as their bodies shook with withheld laughter.

"Time for school!" Claire exclaimed, pulling Elena out the door and to Stefan's car.

"What did you guys do?" Stefan asked them suspiciously as Claire got into the backseat and Elena in the passenger side. Both girls looked at each other and then dissolved in fits of laughter.

"Let's just say that Damon will not be happy with us later." Claire said through her laughter. Stefan shook his head.

"You two need to be careful." Stefan warned. For the past two weeks, Damon and the girls had been waging a war of pranks against each other. Last week the girls had woken up hand cuffed to each other, their arms hand cuffed behind each other's backs. Worse, Stefan couldn't get them undone because Damon had coated them with vervain.

"He deserves what's coming." Elena said as Stefan began to drive.

"What's it this time?" Stefan asked despite himself. He had to admit that it was pretty funny when Damon had woken up with lipstick and eye shadow. Stefan himself had taken pictures for blackmail.

"We hit him where it hurts. It's not permanent, but Damon will totally freak. We went after the thing he cares most about." Claire said, grinning from ear to ear.

"CLAIRE! ELENA!" Damon yelled from upstairs. The two girls exchanged looks, and then went upstairs.

"What the hell?" Damon asked. He was standing outside of his bathroom in only a pair of jeans. The two girls erupted in laughter at the sight of his beloved hair. It was hot pink.

"Which one of you was it? I will kill you guys!" Damon growled. That only made them laugh even harder.

"Damon, we can't take death threats seriously when your hair is hot pink!" Claire laughed. The sight of the cocky vampire with hot pink hair was totally worth whatever was coming, Claire decided.

"Its not permanent. Claire just has to reverse the spell." Elena told him. Her phone rang, and she answered it. "Sorry, Claire, I have to go. Jenna wants me home." She said after talking to her aunt. Claire glared at Elena.

"You cannot leave me here alone!" She exclaimed while Damon grinned evilly.

"Sorry." Elena said, going downstairs to get her bag. Claire slowly turned to Damon, who had a smirk set in place. Everything was quiet as they heard Elena grabbed her bag and then the door shut.

"Umm, you still look hot?" Claire offered. Damon growled again. He advanced on her until she was up against the wall.

"First you're going to have to turn my hair," Damon whispered, his mouth trailing along her neck and causing Claire to shiver. "Then you're going to kiss me." He said as he met her eyes with a grin.

"I'll turn your hair back, but I am_ so_ not kissing you." Claire exclaimed.

"I know you want to. I heard you tell Elena you thought I was incredibly sexy." Damon told her.

"The potion to turn your hair back is in my room. And if I was really going to kiss you, I would definitely not kiss you while your hair is still pink." She told him, looking up at his hair.

"Fine then." He said, grabbing her hand and walking to her bedroom. "Get it." He ordered. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a vial.

"Here you go. Just wash your hair with it and then you're good." She said, tossing the vile to him.

"No, you're showering with me, and then you're going to wash my hair for me." Damon told her.

"I am not showering with you!" She exclaimed,

"Oh yes, you are. Since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you change into your bathing suit." Damon said, turning around. She glared at the back on his head, and then obliged. She knew he would get her in that shower whether she wanted him to or not, so she might as well as wear a bathing suit.

"I'm rinsing your hair, and then that's it." She told him, stalking towards the bathroom. Damon wolf whistled as she stalked past, and she glared at him. She went into Damon's bathroom, turning the shower on. Damon had removed his jeans.

"You want to take my pants off for me?" He asked her with a grin.

"Umm, no. Just get in, Damon." She told him, annoyed. As much as she did think that Damon was sexy, she had promised herself that she wasn't going to like Damon that way. He was too cocky and conceited for her to develop any feelings for. Damon stepped into the shower, pulling her inside with him. She turned the water on, quickly rinsing his hair. Secretly she was happy that his hair would be returning to its natural color. She loved his hair. Its color, its silkiness. This had all been Elena's idea.

Next she opened the vile she had been holding and dripped its contents into his hair. She was standing on her tip toes so that she could massage the potion into his hair. Damon closed his eyes, enjoying himself. He put his hands on Claire's waist to steady her, grinning as he felt her shiver.

Finally the pink started dripping away, and Claire rinsed Damon's hair once more.

"There. All done." She said, moving the shower door. Damon quickly blocked her hair.

"No, I don't think so. Look at you, your body is covered in pink stuff. I wouldn't want you to make a mess anywhere." Damon said, taking soap into his hands.

"You are not washing me!" She told him. Damon grinned, and then pressed his lips to hers. Claire moaned into his mouth Damon's hands started traveling up and down her body, doing a thorough job at cleaning her legs, stomach, and back. This only excited Damon even more as he deepened the kiss.

"Damon!" She finally gasped, pulling away.

"Come on, Claire, I know you like it." Damon teased, turning the water on and rinsing both of their bodies off. He pulled her close to him, and Claire tried to stop the feelings she was getting as Damon pressed their wet bodies together.

"Come on, live a little. Have some fun." He said, kissing her again. She pulled back once more.

"Stefan's probably home by now—" Claire began, but Damon shook his head.

"He's not; I would have heard him. Just stop thinking, Claire. I won't tell if you won't." He said kissing her. She kissed him back for a moment and then stopped.

"No strings attached?" She asked. Damon grinned.

"None." He replied, and this time Claire kissed him. Damon had her moaning against his lips as he began running his hands over her body and his lips over neck. It was like that, for a while, and Claire was grateful that Damon wasn't pushing it. Her bathing suit and his boxers where still on.

"Now, lover, Stefan's home." Damon murmured against her lips. He kissed her one last time, and then disappeared. Claire got out of the shower, taking in shaky breaths. Had that really just happened? She caught her reflection in the mirror. Her face and neck was flushed from his kisses and her lips were slightly swollen.

Yup. She had just hooked up with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**So whadya think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So its been forever, but here is a small chapter! I'll update soon just because its so short though... (:**_

**Thanks to:**

**HarryPoterGirl94: Yeah, now you have me blushing with talk of wanting to shower with damon... (;**

**Daddy's Lil HeartBreaker: thanks!**

**DamonFan13: that would be hilarious. i would love that(:**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Thanks, haha i kinda did that here! dont worry, i understood what you meant, lol. **

**DiSCLAiMer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, ahb-viously.**

* * *

It had all started simple enough.

Claire Henderson had moved into the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls, Virginia to be closer to Bonnie Bennett. This had been her mother's idea, since Bonnie's grandmother had taught her once upon a time as well. Claire and her mother didn't get along so she had thought it was better if someone else taught her daughter 'the craft'.

So halfway through her senior year in high school, Claire moved into the boarding house. She had quickly taken to Elena Gilbert, who had become her best friend. Stefan also became a good friend of hers, and she was introduced to their little group.

As soon as she met Damon Salvatore, however, she knew that she could never fall for him. As utterly handsome as he was, he wasn't, couldn't be her type of guy. He was too arrogant and conceited, so Claire made sure to keep herself in check. She had formed a friendship with him, and it had never gone past the boundary of being friends.

Well sure, there was the occasional slip up when he caught her looking at him if he was shirtless (which happened often, as though he were _tempting _her), or when she'd stare for a second to long into his eyes, but other than that, they were just friends. Claire had already known about vampires, and she had no problems with them. She got along with just about everyone, except for maybe Bonnie sometimes.

Bonnie was too serious a person for her, and Claire wasn't too keen on learning how to use magic. Sure, it was good for pranks, but Claire didn't really want to be a witch. She preferred to have fun, not always hit the books. Didn't she do that enough in high school?

"Hey, what are you up to?" Elena asked, poking her head through Claire's the door. Claire blinked, looking up.

"Thinking about how I got here. I'm _supposed _to be looking through this book Bonnie gave me, but…" Claire trailed off, grimacing. "What about you?" Claire asked. This time Elena grimaced.

"Avoiding Damon while waiting for Stefan to come back." Elena said, leaning against the door frame.

"Is he messing with you again?" Claire asked with a sympathetic smile. Elena nodded.

"Okay then, let's returned the favor." Claire exclaimed brightly, running out of the room and dragging her friend along with her.

"How?" Elena asked suspiciously. Claire disappeared down into the basement for a moment and then came up with a bottle. She held it up to Elena.

"Blood?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah. But this is part of Stefan's emergency animal blood. We'll switch Damon's drink with this, and the idiot will probably be too drunk to even notice it." Claire stated. Elena hesitated.

"I don't know... you said it was Stef's emergency stash?" Elena asked uncertainly.

"Well we can just tell him we used it and he can get a refill." Claire assured her. This time Elena didn't hesitate.

"Let's do it." She agreed.

* * *

**Okay, short, I know, but i just wanted a short back ground and the whole 'leading to current events' type thing. anyway, i promise the next chapter is going to be here soon, and it will be longer. Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story! **  
_REVIEW!(:  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! so sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter! **

**To those who reviewd: Thank you, and enjoy this next chapter! **

**I disclaim, for i do not own the Vampire Diaries or Damon would be hooking up with... well, me!**

* * *

_Damn prank war! _Claire thought to herself as she hastily wrapped a towel around her body. She was going to kill him, and she was going to kill herself. She realized that she was still in _his_ bathroom, and Stefan would probably find that odd. So she tip toed to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her once she made it into the safety of her bedroom. She changed, trying not to think of how good of a kisser Damon was as she straightened her layered blonde hair. She changed into a pair of long, midnight blue pajama pants with cute little silver sparkles and a matching silvery grey tank top. It was a gift from Elena, and right now she felt… embarrassed to go downstairs, or anywhere near Damon, for that matter, in her regular short shorts. She walked towards her mirror, trying to relax.

Stefan did not know what had happened, nor would he find out, Claire reasoned with herself. Damon wouldn't dare to say anything… would he? Then she remembered the scene in the shower, and the words he had spoken.

"_Now, lover, Stefan's home."_

That probably meant that he didn't want Stefan to know, or at least not yet. And the way he had said lover… Claire shivered, feeling heat spread through her body. It had been unbelievably sexy and had implied that this was not a one time thing. She needed a tactic, and she decided on the it-never-happened approach, or lack there of. Satisfied with herself, she went downstairs, promptly running into Stefan.

"Oops, sorry Stef!" Claire said as he steadied her. He smiled.

"Not a problem. I was just coming to see how you were doing anyway." He told her. Claire's eyes widened.

"What? Why? Why wouldn't I be fine?" she asked him as they began walking downstairs again.

"Well Elena told me that she had to leave you alone with Damon, and after the latest prank…" Stefan trailed off. Claire relaxed.

"Oh. I'm fine though. I think he's waiting to lull me into a false sense of security and then attack." Claire lied, adding a grimace for his benefit.

"Makes sense. But if you need help, you can come to me." Stefan told her seriously. Claire laughed.

"No offense, Stef, but you're not exactly the best prankster around. You thought it would be funny to unplug the TV and wait for him to try and turn it on without success," she told him. He laughed.

"Okay, true. But still, I'm here." Stefan smiled, patting her on the back and then leaving. Claire continued into the kitchen, and it only occurred to her until much later that maybe Stefan wasn't talking about the pranks.

* * *

Claire cooked herself some pasta and went to sit on the couch, crossed legged with a book on her knee. She had just finished her bowl of pasta when Damon sauntered in, trademark smirk set in his handsome features. Claire looked up at him and then back down at her book disinterestedly. Damon's smirk grew into a grin, guessing that she was much more uncomfortable than she let on. So he sat on the opposite end of the couch, hands behind his head and feet propped up on the coffee table.

"What are you reading?" he asked after a while. _The same sentence for the thousandth time since you walked in,_ Claire thought to herself in annoyance.

"A book." She said simply, finally turning a page. Damon sat next to her in a flash, reading from next to her. A look of horror covered his face.

"NO! Not you too!" he exclaimed, jumping up. Claire looked up at him wearily.

"Damon, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"No, I am not okay! I won't have such, such _blasphemy _read in my house!" he said, ripping the book out of her hands. Claire looked at him in shock as he threw the book in the fireplace. She walked up to him, hitting his arm repeatedly.

"You just threw the book into the fireplace! It wasn't even mine!" she told him.

"You were reading _Twilight_." Damon said scathingly. Claire raised an eyebrow.

"You have serious issues, my friend. ANYWAY, I was reading it because I had too! It's for my English class, my teacher is obsessed with _Twilight_ and is making us read it." She explained, annoyed as she crossed her arms. "And I needed to read the first three chapters for tomorrow, thank you very much. I'm getting a quiz." Damon straighten up.

"Oh."

"Oh? No apology or anything?" Claire asked.

"Nah. I have ways of making you forgive me, now." Damon said as he drew closer.

"Doubtful, Damon, 'cause Miss Reece is crazy about _Twilight_. She once—" Claire's rant was cut off as Damon kissed her and

picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom.

* * *

Claire woke up the next morning annoyed. No, she hadn't don't _it_ with Damon, but yes, she had allowed him carry her to his bedroom for an intense make out. So much for pretending nothing had happened. She'd done it again, and she couldn't pretend otherwise. She ended up spending the night in Damon's bed, in only her bra and underwear. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, he had been going on about how hot it was, and Stefan had gone to spend the night at Elena's. She turned around in the bed meeting Damon's light blue eyes.

"Good morning." He said, grinning. Claire groaned in response. She would need to get around to telling him that they had to stop this... random thing they had going.

"What time is it?" Damon leaned over to the nightstand to grab his cell phone.

"8:36." He answered lazily laying back down.

"Ah, hell!" Claire exclaimed, jumping from the bed to run into the bathroom. She took the fastest shower of her life, then ran to her room to get dressed.  
"Drive me to school, will you?" Claire called from her room. Damon got dressed and then flashed to her bedroom, leaning against the bedroom doorway.

"Sure, I have business to attend to anyways." He told her with a secret smirk.

"Cool, lets go. I have less than fifteen minutes to be in my seat, or Mr. Lander will give me a weeks work of detention for being late again." She said shouldering her bag and pulling her hair into a messy pony tail as she rushed past him and down the stairs. He followed her to the car, slipping into the driver's seat.

"Stop freaking out. What's a detention? Why did you wake up so late anyway?" Damon asked as he pulled the car out of the driveway.

"Mr. Lander scares me and everyone else at school with any sense. I don't think he's human. And I would have, but I didn't sleep in my own bed last night, so I didn't here my alarm go off." Claire pointed out.

"Well _I _heard it, and it was annoying." Damon said. Claire glared at him.

"And you couldn't wake me up because?"

"You looked comfortable." He shrugged.

"Right. Let's just get there." She grumbled.

When they finally made it to the school parking lot Claire had a minute to get to class, and jumped out of the car, yelling a 'thank you' over her shoulder as she ran. She stepped through the door just seconds after the bell rang, and sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived as she caught sight of Mr. Lander's look of irritation.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Miss Henderson." He said. Claire's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But I'm here, and on time." She sputtered.

"The bell rang before you walked in. In my world, that makes you tardy. And guess what? You're in my world right now. So that means detention." He said coldly. Claire openly gawked at him.

"Sir, I've only been tardy once before, and that wasn't even by more than a minute or two!" Claire exclaimed.

"I will not have you talk to me that way, Claire Henderson. You may leave." He said, looking back down to his attendance sheet. Claire didn't make any movement to leave.

"That wasn't a suggestion." He added without looking up. Claire squared her jaw, spinning on her heel and leaving the classroom.

_What the hell?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I haven't updated in ages... sorry!**

* * *

Claire hated when students complained that a teacher hated them and so they gave them detention. Um, duh, if you didn't do your homework for three days straight there would be consequences. But now she was under the impression that Mr. Lander _really _did hate her. He had never kicked anybody out for something as stupid as being a second, a literal second, late. And where was she supposed to go? She'd never been kicked out of class before. Sure, she wasn't as good-two-shoes as Bonnie, but she was a good student. When it came to school, not witch-y stuff, of course. So now she wandered through the halls, not sure of what to do. She briefly considered running across the street to grab some coffee, and was wondering if it would be considered a cut when she ran into Mrs. Reeder. She was the economics teacher, and really cool despite the subject she taught.

"Claire!" she exclaimed in surprise, nearly falling over. "What are you doing outside of class?" she asked.

"Lander, _Mr._ Lander kicked me out of class because I was 'late'." Claire told her with a shrug. She nodded her head in sympathy.

"I was just on my way to the front office to make a few copies for today's class. Would you mind helping me? I have enough trouble as it is with printing from a computer!" she laughed. Claire told her she would, and then explained that she could print multiple copies directly from her computer.  It was quite the innovation for Mrs. Reeder, bless her. When they walked into the office Claire nearly jumped in surprise.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" she asked him in surprise. He was talking to the office aid, and Claire could see from the deep blush in her cheeks that she was already charmed, no compulsion necessary. Claire recognized her as a Senior in her Chemistry class, the stereotypical blonde flirty cheerleader. Rebecca Stratton or something.

"Claire-Bear!" he said, turning to face her with a smile. Rebecca turned to face Claire, a look of annoyance spreading across her perfect features. Claire glanced back at Mrs. Reeder who was busy talking to another teacher.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" she hissed.

"Remember, I told you I had something to take care of." Damon said with a smile.

"You better not be pranking us back; last time Aunt Jenna, Elena and I nearly got a heart attack when you switched our grades to D's and F's." She warned.

"If I recall I left you with a C. I always take care of my favorite." Damon said with a wink.

"That why I ended up with the most cake in my face?" Claire asked, recalling another prank of his.

"Yeah… shame you wouldn't let me lick it off." Damon said in a seductive tone. Claire turned red.

"You two know each other?" Rebecca asked, clearly displeased at the fact, and that she had been ignored for the past minute or so.

"We're roommates." Damon explained.

"That would imply that we share a room. We only live in the same house." Claire explained.

"We shared a room last night up until this morning." Damon said, not bothering to keep his voice down. Claire's jaw dropped open.

"Damon. Leave. Now." She said, pointing to the door.

"Make me." Damon said cheekily, stepping even closer. She raised an eyebrow, unblinking as she met his gaze. Damon's face contorted in pain for a second.

"I see Bonnie's teaching you a few tricks." Damon said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, but it seems I didn't quite learn this one either." Claire said, dismayed at the lack of affect.

"No, it worked pretty well. It was hot." Damon told her, grinning.

"Don't you have better things to do than antagonize me?" Claire asked him with a sigh.

"Not really. Hey, why aren't you in class?" Damon asked her suddenly. Claire's expression turned sour.

"Mr. Lander kicked me out because I stepped into class just a second after the bell." She grumbled. "He hates me. Like, no joke. I need to find a way to make him agreeable. A spell or a potion or something…" Claire trailed off.

"Nobody could hate you, Claire." Damon assured her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead. The girl you were just talking to is shooting me death glares." Damon chuckled.

"Oh, but you can't die. I can't hook up with a dead body." He smirked. Claire punched him on the shoulder.

"I have to go help Mrs. Reeder. Good Day, Damon." Claire said stiffly, moving to help Mrs. Reeder at the copy machine, who was currently trying to shove a sheet of paper where the copies were supposed to come out.

"Okay, just have fun 8th period!" Damon called as he left. Claire glanced at his retreating back suspiciously. Eighth period… she had English eighth period.

"Hey, Rebecca," Claire called to her. She looked up at Claire in annoyance. _Sorry I disrupted your nail filing_, Claire thought sarcastically. "Do you know why Damon Salvatore was just in here?" I asked.

"He needed to know where Mrs. Reese's class was." She answered in a bored tone.

"Okay. Thank you." _Damn. What am I going to walk into eighth period?_

"So I wasn't sure if I should go with the blue one or the— Oh—" Elena broke off.

"—my—" Said Caroline.

"—God." Finished Claire.

"What's wrong you guys?" Bonnie asked in confusion. Claire reached out to grab Bonnie's arm, spinning her around to face their English classroom they had yet to take a step into. She gasped.

So Ms. Reese had this _thing_ about decorating the room with a few posters and quotes from whatever book they were reading. Of course, being a total twihard, she had decorated nearly every square inch of the room in 'Team Edward' and 'Team Jacob' posters. Actually, the class was split down the middle, according to whoever supported who. Honestly, I didn't care, not when I lived with real vampires. Because the truth is, unless you're Stefan Salvatore, being a vampire doesn't make you a super hot-super sweet boyfriend who will love you forever.

Now, however, the posters had been crossed out or covered by posters of the books by Anne Rice.

"I wonder who did this," Stefan said, looking around. "Ms. Reese isn't going to be happy about this."

"I always did imagine Edward with a French mustache," Claire commented dryly as she inspected one of the drawn over 'Team Edward' posters.

"Ah! Children! Please, file in find a seat!" Ms. Reese called cheerfully. The the five looked at each other in shock. Ms. Reese herself was wearing a 'Real Vampires Don't Sparkle' t-shirt.

"Ms. Reese are you alright?" Bonnie asked kindly. "All of your _Twilight _things are ruined." Ms. Reese looked at Bonnie as though seeing her for the first time.

"Of course I'm alright, I got rid of all this _Twilight_ nonsense, didn't I?" she asked, scoffing.

"Erm, weren't you a fan?" Elena asked. Ms. Reese glared at her.

"Would I eat my own vomit? Listen, if anyone in here values their grade, they won't say one POSITIVE remark about the horror that is _Twilight_." Ms. Reese said, effectively ending the discussion. The five took their seats, mouths agape at their teacher.

Claire stared at the board, aghast. _What the hell?_ she thought to herself as Ms. Reese continued to defile all that was _Twilight_. And then she remembered it. Or, more specifically, she remembered _him and his reaction. _

"Damn it Damon." she muttered. apparently she wasn't quiet enough, because her friends turned to look at her in confusion, while Ms. Reese nodded in approval.

"Yes, now _Damon_ sounds like a wonderful vampire name."

_Ah, hell. _

A freshman in the class, _freakin genius, if I may add, _Claire thought to herself, was on the verge of tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**I disclaim to all that hasn't been created by me!**

* * *

"DAMON FREAKING SALVATORE!" Claire shouted as she entered the boarding house living room. Damon was laying on the couch an angelic look across his face. Too bad he was anything but angelic.

"Claire-Bear, how was school?" he asked, maintaining his innocent façade.

"Best day of the year yet. You know, my psycho teacher kicks me out of class, and then some vampire compelled my teacher to hate everything she has loved for the past two years. She's ever stranger now!"

Damon stood up now, sauntering over to her.

"Where is Stefan now?"

"Fixing your mess. He removed your compulsion after class and she was in hysterics at what had happened to her Twilight merchandise. He's going to Elena's after that, and then he'd coming home to lecture you." Claire said smugly. Damon stepped even closer, fixing her with his blue grey eyes and smirking.

"So we still have a while before Mr. Wrinkly Forehead comes home…" he said, kissing up her neck. Claire leaned into his kisses.

"Hmmm, you're right… and you've been a bad boy, haven't you, Damon?" Claire asked mischievously.

"The naughtiest." Damon grinned.

"Yep, and I prefer the _do-gooders_ as you call them. I'll be at Bonnie's. See you later!" she said brightly, skipping out the door. Damon stood for a moment, blinking. Guess he wasn't getting any at the moment. And after she'd gotten his hopes up and everything…

* * *

"Booooonnnnniiiiieeee," Claire lamented. "I _thought_ that when you said we were going to the mall, we were going to get our shopping on. Not more Witchy stuff." She whined. The look in Bonnie's dark green eyes had Claire wince, knowing what was coming.

"Witchy stuff? Have you been hanging out with Damon for too long?" Bonnie as suspiciously. "He seems to be rubbing off on you."

"Damon and I have not been doing an rubbing of any kind!" Claire exclaimed. Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"What I mean is, I'm having an off day?" Claire asked hopefully, and Bonnie sighed.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now. But you really need to learn this stuff…" Bonnie spent the next two hours showing Claire different items in various make up and perfume stores she could use to make quick potions if she really needed to in case of an emergency."

"….for which one of the ingredients is aloe barbadensis leaf. Now, that's not too common, obviously, but Bath & Body Work's Fiji Passionfruit fragrance mist uses the aloe barbadensis leaf extract. Your potion won't be as strong since its deluded in so many other things. You can remove some of the chemicals by…"

After the mall Bonnie drove them to the forest and into a clearing.  
"Now we're practicing summoning spells. We'll start with something easy, like your bracelet. Toss it over to me. Since it's something of yours, and you wear it often and are so familiar with it, it'll be easier. You're also going to be fairly close, so that has a lot to do with it." Bonnie explained. Claire nodded. At least this was fun, unlike boring potions. Potions was like Chemistry, which she hated.

Several hours later and Claire knew she was wrong. Twenty attempts later she'd managed to Summon the bracelet from the ground and Bonnie's feet and into her hands, and that had taken a surprising strain on her. Then Bonnie had moved the object further back. It turned out to be pretty dull work, and by the end of it Claire was thinking of exactly she couldn't have been doing with Damon that would have been much more enjoyable than this.

"Let's call it a night, okay?" the mocha skinned witch finally called out to her. She could tell that Claire was distracted, and that they weren't going to be getting any further than this tonight. The girl's began the long walk to the car, chattering along the way. They had just slipping into comfortable silence when a twig snapped from behind them.

"Probably just an animal." Claire said, but both of them kept their guard up. Five minutes, and she could swear that she heard footsteps behind her.

"Bonnie do you—" She broke off as the wind was knocked out of her, and she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Claire!" she heard Bonnie. Claire couldn't answer. She could taste metal in her mouth, and when she coughed, she coughed up blood. All the way from her back to her chest she burned, like someone had lit a fire inside her. Her blood was beginning to heat up. She looked down, her vision slightly cloudy.

An arrow was protruding form her chest, having gone through her back. She didn't have the strength to turn behind her and see what was going on, but she heard the unmistakable crackling of fire. For an instance the forest behind her was lit with a blazing fire, and then just as quickly it was gone.

"Oh my god, Claire," she heard Bonnie gasp. "It's Iron. If I don't take it out, it'll kill you. You're already running a fever, your blood will be boiling in minutes." Bonnie said, quickly regaining cont rol of the situation.

"C-c-call Da-mon." Claire said, her voice cracking and then she faded into the darkness.

Claire jerked up in bed after having one of the most realistic dreams she'd ever had. Someone had shot her from behind with an iron arrow…. She looked down, at her chest. She was only wearing her bra, and she couldn't see any gaping hole in her chest. What an odd thing to dream…

She looked around her room, which for some reason was shrouded in darkness. She walked over to the window, pulling the curtains apart only to close them quickly again.

The sunlight hurt.

"She's awake," she heard someone say from outside. The door opened, and Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline stepped into the room.

"I'll wait outside." Stefan immediately said, noting she wasn't wearing much he walked towards the door, grabbing Damon by the ear who hadn't made an motion of leaving.

"What? Let me stay—it's nothing I've never—she's practically in a bathing suit—" Damon protested as he was dragged out of the room.

"What's going on?" Claire asked the three girls. The girls exchanged glances, until Elena finally stepped forward.

"Claire, why don't you sit down? This might be a lot to take in…"

* * *

**SO, is Claire a vampire? Do you want her to be? review or PM your opinion!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been forever, but please accept this almost-filler chapter please! ^_^**

"Oh my god what the hell happened?" Claire exclaimed, wide eyed as she jumped out of bed. "And this? What the—" she wrenched the curtains opened, and then screamed as her arms burned. Bonnie quickly muttered a word and the curtains shut of their own accord.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Claire said slowly as she turned to her friends in the room.

"Do you remember what happened in the forest?" Bonnie asked her gently.

"Yeah. I got ran through with an arrow. Who the hell goes around shooting someone with arrows? I mean other than—

"Vampire hunters?" Caroline finished. Claire only now noticed her, and the blonde vampire appeared next to her, pulling her into a deep hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you! I mean, I got in late last night from our Student Council Conference trip and Elena calls me and tells me you got hurt. How do you feel?"

"Like I was shot. With an arrow. And did you say vampire hunter?" Claire asked as she rubbed her temples. She felt weird.

"Yeah, like Ric. They have a lot of crossbows they use, but the arrows are wooden, made to kill a vampire. They hurt like a bitch, but I guess you knew that." Caroline said with a grim smile.

"Except the hunter that shot Claire last night wasn't a vampire hunter. He must've been a witch hunter. The arrow was iron, not wood." Bonnie said. "And iron is poisonous to witches." Claire realized that her fellow witch was shaken.

"A witch hunter? But why… wait," Claire pulled away from Caroline and threw a desperate look at the curtained window that was keeping the sunlight at bay. "Am I—am—did I die last night?" she whispered.

"No, no, no. You're not a vampire." Elena quickly assured her. "Well not really…" She looked helplessly to Bonnie.

"Can someone please just explain everything from the top?" Claire said as she sat back down on the bed. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she quickly brushed them away before they could fall.

"Okay so after you got shot you told me to call Damon, and I did. He got there quickly with Stefan, and he took you home while Stefan drove with me to make sure the hunter wouldn't come after me. By the time we'd got here, Damon had given you his blood, and you were healing. The problem was that you know how poisonous iron is in a witches' blood. It stopped your connection to magic and was replaced with vampire blood. You didn't die, so you couldn't turn, but there was enough blood in your system to give some…vampiric tendencies." Bonnie said with a grimace. Claire gaped at her.

"So were did my powers go?" she demanded.

"Relax, they'll be back eventually. It's not like you were that eager to use them anyway." Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's not fair, and you know it." Claire said, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Look, I just need to know one thing. How do you feel about Damon?" The question caught everyone in the room by surprise.

"Ahhh—what?" Claire repeated, not comprehending the question. She thought back to their steamy encounters. _Lust, not love…did she somehow find out?_

"I just need to know that you weren't sired." Bonnie said, and Claire laughed nervously.

"No, I still think he's a jerk." Claire assured her.

"Okay good. We're going to leave you now, so that you can rest." Bonnie said shortly, ordering everyone out of the room.

"Thanks mamma Bonnie," Claire called to Bonnie before she could leave the room. "I remember you conjuring fire… and for calling Damon." She said. Bonnie's expression softened.

"Hey, I might not be his number one fan, but I would have called the Salvatore's anyway. Besides, we witches have to look out for each other. Just get better, and if you get the sudden urge to drink blood, don't." Bonnie said with a grim smile as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Can you send Damon in? So I can thank him?" Claire said quietly. Bonnie pursed her lips together for a moment as she deliberated, and then nodded.

"Fine. But five minutes and then you really should rest, okay?"

"Promise," Claire said, crossing her fingers behind her back. Bonnie shut the door, and Claire relaxed her shoulders slightly, plopping down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. She looked around the room, recognizing it as Damon's. Now that she thought about it, everything looks different… sharper.

_This is so weird,_ she thought to herself. The door opened again, and Damon stepped inside the room, a frown present on his features. But Claire barely noticed. His hair looked darker and his eyes an icier blue than ever before… he looked even more beautiful than usual.

_Whoa, beautiful? What happened to hot?_

"Hey, how's my little vitch feeling?" he asked. Claire raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure whether she should be questioning the 'my' or the 'vitch'. She decided on the latter.

"Vitch?" she repeated and he grinned.

"Yeah, vampire-witch. Vitch." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"You're terribly creative."

"Well maybe not when it comes to labels, but I can be plenty creative when it comes to the fun stuff." He said with a wink. Claire scoffed, but it came out more as a laugh.

"Look I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life, so, thank you." She said. He took a step closer to her.

"What, no make-out thank you?" he asked with a cocky expression. She shot him a warning look.

"They're all downstairs, and besides, I do distinctly remember the witch telling me I had five minutes," he continued. Claire glanced at the door and then back at Damon, torn between wanting to hook up with him and not wanting to get caught.

"Pretty sure we're down to three minutes," she finally said. He shrugged.

"I can the very best of three minutes," he said, closing the distance between them as his lips covered hers.

_Yes, he really can make the best out of three minutes,_ Claire thought approximately three minutes when an oblivious Bonnie came to shoo Damon away. He threw her one last wink, and then left with the mocha skinned witch.


End file.
